1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device and method of preventing erroneous recognizing inserting of a connector into an earphone jack.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of mobile communication and processor technology and users wanting new and various functions, mobile terminal devices have been innovated. Such mobile terminal devices provide several forms of video and audio multimedia functions in addition to general communication functions such as audio communication or message transmission and reception.
A terminal device that provides such a multimedia function may provide audio content to a user through connection to an earphone device. The earphone device may have an earphone plug at one end of a predetermined length of cable, and the terminal device may have an earphone jack structure for connection to the earphone plug. When the user inserts the earphone plug into an earphone jack of the terminal device, a terminal of the earphone plug and pins within the earphone jack are electrically connected, the terminal device may recognize insertion of the earphone plug and transmit an audio signal to the earphone device.
Because of an open earphone jack structure of a conventional terminal device, moisture or a foreign substance may be easily injected into a connector of an earphone jack, and such moisture or a foreign substance may not flow out but continuously remain inside the jack. By installing a plurality of pins within a housing, an earphone jack generally contacts with a corresponding terminal of an earphone plug to be electrically connected to the corresponding terminal. As described above, when moisture or a foreign substance is injected into the connector, a leakage current occurs between internal pins that maintain a predetermined quantity of constant voltage and thus a phenomenon may occur that a voltage of a specific pin is abnormally floated.
Even when a foreign substance besides the earphone plug is inserted into the earphone jack, such abnormal voltage floating may enable the terminal device to erroneously recognize that an earphone device is inserted in the jack and to erroneously operate.